User talk:GlassShrapnel
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GlassShrapnel page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 11:22, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi GlassShrapnel I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi GlassShrapnel I'll be happy to help you out and it's great you want to do some editing work on the site. Out of curiosity which pages are you having problem trying to do editing work on. There are certain pages on the site that I have admin protected only because they have history of high vandalism. But I did notice your user page is all set so everything should be working for you but let me know which pages you were having issue with in trying to edited. The more information you can give me the better I can give you an answer as to why you were having problems trying to start editing on the site. Hopefully we'll be able to to solve the issue and we can get you started on doing some editing work. From Rod12 Hi Rod, I've been reading some of the episode plots and character pages and noticed several mistakes in them (punctuation or grammar mistakes). Each time that my edit failed, I made an edit on another Wiki to check that my account was fine. However,I was able to edit a page on superhuman endurance and it was fine. So,for now,it's just the episodes and character pages. Thanks, GlassShrapnel (talk) 14:41, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi GlassShrapnel when it comes to a lot of The Flash (TV Series) Pages a lot of them have admin protection on the pages especially the Episode Pages and most of the character pages as well. This is mainly like I stated before is because they have a history of high vandalism. However if you give me a list of pages that have the (punctuation or grammar mistakes) that you noticed I'll lower the protection on the pages so you can have chance to edit them. Then once your done I'll raise them back up to their normal admin protection. Whenever your ready just send me a list of the certain pages and I'll let you know when I lowered the protection on them so you start editing the pages. From Rod12 Hi Rod, Thanks for replying. I understand the reason to protect the pages and I fully respect that. I hope to start editing by correcting some mistakes on the Black Canary and White Canary pages. Thanks again, GlassShrapnel (talk) 15:18, January 22, 2017 (UTC) P.s Can I notify you of mistakes as I find them? Hi GlassShrapnel wanted to update you and let you know I lowered the protection on the Sara Lance (Caity Lotz) and Black Canary (Katie Cassidy) pages so you can go in and start editing fixing the (punctuation or grammar mistakes) on the pages. Once your done editing those two pages you just let me know and I'll raise the protection back up on them. Then we can go on to the next two pages you notice need some editing work with (punctuation or grammar mistakes) issue. Oh well talk to you later and if you have any question just let me know and I'll be happy. From Rod12 Hi Rod, Thanks very much for your help and I'll notify you when I've edited the pages. GlassShrapnel (talk) 07:21, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey Rod, I have just completed editing the Black and White Canary pages. I'll let you know if I spot any other articles need editing. Thanks, GlassShrapnel (talk) 07:33, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi GlassShrapnel thank you for the update good to hear the editing work is all done I'll raise back the protection on those two pages. Sounds like a good plan to me just let me know when your ready. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Thanks Rod! Glass (talk) 12:32, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Pilot Episode of The Flash Hi GlassShrapnel just wanted to update you and let you know I lowered the protection on The Flash (TV Series) Pilot (Episode) Page so you can go ahead and start editing it when your ready. Just let me know when your all done and I'll raise the protection back up to admin level. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Rod, Thanks and I'll let you know when I'm done. Glass (talk) 06:02, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi again! I have just finished editing the Pilot episode article. Glass (talk) 06:57, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi GlassShrapnel thank you for the update I just raised the protection on the page back up. So that's all set and you just let me know when your ready for the next one. Your doing great work. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Thanks Rod! Glass (talk) 06:43, February 4, 2017 (UTC)